johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTOB: Characters
This is the cast of main characters that will appear in the game. Of course, you'll meet up with British secret agents as well as German resistance fighters. Not to mention some Nazis you'll also face in the game. William "B.J." Blazkowicz Good ol' B.J. A Captain of the US Army Rangers. He has fought on the front lines of World War 2 and is no stranger to the Nazis as he has also fought against them in many missions. Now, assigned to the OSA (office of Secret Actions). He is given a mission to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein with a British OSA Agent to obtain a document folder which contains the precise location of Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse's compound. But what he'll realize that when his mission was compromised is that he'll have to escape the Castle and get himself involved in a Nazi archaeological research regarding to the German Emperor: Otto I. Richard Wesley A simple, mild-mannered British person who joined the Royal Military in the early stages of the war. He as well is assigned to OSA, though before B.J. did, and goes by the ocde name Agent One. Like B.J., Wesley has faced the Nazis many times before in many areas around the world, and has faced with Helga von Schabbs as well. This time, he is determined to find the folder and help the Allies turn the tide of the war in their favor, before it's too late. Lidwig Kessler A German freedom fighter who joined the resistance after the Nazis executed his wife for posting anti-Nazism propaganda in Berlin. Kessler is an informant in the OSA and will stop at nothing to help the Allies stop the Nazis. Pippa Shapperd Another OSA Agent. Going by the code name Agent Two, she knows B.J. and Wesley for some time now, but was sent off to infiltrate the Nazi infrastructure and Helga von Schabbs' secret archaeological research in Wulfberg as she posses as the town's head nurse. She was able to get information On von Schabbs by several Nazis that were wounded in combat, so she can be of help to B.J. Annette Krause A German teenage girl who is also Jewish. She used to live in the town of Wulfberg until the Nazis forced her from the town she always knew and loved. Then, she was caught by the Nazis and was headed at a concentration camp in the mountains on the Italian border. But the group of Italian resistance fighters destroyed the train and Annette was able to escape. With her parents now gone, she was discovered by Kessler and she's been on his side ever since. Helga von Schabbs The game's main antagonist. Helga von Schabbs is Deathshead's chief occult researcher. Believing that she is a direct descendant of Otto I (One of the Holy Roman Emperors), she is determined to unlock the secrets of her beloved ancestor. She has stationed herself in Wulfberg and is beginning to excavate the town's old cemetery and in hopes to realize her ancestor's dream. Rudi Jager Helga von Schabbs's second in command of the Occult research and was chosen by von Schabbs herself to caretake Castle Wolfenstein during her time in Wulfberg. One of Deathshead's toughest Nazi soldiers, he also hunts with his beloved dog: Greta. He is also known for send his beloved pet and have it feed on dead prisoners as well as extreme interrogation methods.